jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Isla Nublar (movie canon)
Isla Nublar is a remote island about 120 miles (190 km) off the west coast of Costa Rica, which is only 87 miles away from Isla Sorna. The island was intended to to be the site of Jurassic Park. It was to be a tourist attraction featuring living biological dinosaurs cloned from pre-historic DNA. The park was controlled from the Visitor Center. The sequence of disasters that led to the closing of Jurassic Park is nicknamed the Isla Nublar Incident. Name Isla Nublar means "clouded island". Its name is most likely an allusion to the Costa Rican island Isla del Coco. Location and physical geography Isla Nublar has a similar shape to the continent of South America according to the Tour the Islandmap. However, in the films you can see the geographic shape of Isla Nublar on the computer screens that have a somewhat different shape. Different maps of Isla Nublar appear in Jurassic Park Collectables. File:IslaNublar.jpg|Control Room screens File:Isla nublar1024x768.jpg File:JP-Poster-VisitorMapGuide.jpg Jj.png|Map on Tour the Island website The western coast of Isla Nublar is very rough and mountainous. Velvet green cliffs and cascading waterfalls plummeting into deep, narrow valleys. From these mountains one or more rivers stream to the eastern part of the island. ]] The northern part of the island is also very mountainous. This part is also very volcanic. One of the most impressive mountains on the island is called Sibo. It is called after the main deity of Nima's tribe. He was believed to have created the Earth. The mountain itself has the shape of a house and the people believed the animals of the world build it. History Before InGen Thousands of years ago people from the American continent arrived at Isla Nublar. The people became mostly fisherman. Nima Cruz is a member of this tribe. InGen After John Hammond abandoned the idea of a small Jurassic Park San Diego, his company InGen looked for a large isolated preserve. Costa Rica agreed to lease the island to InGen. The tribe people had to leave the island. InGen had to build two docks to easily transport supplies and workman to the island, the North Docks and East Docks. In the south also a Isla Nublar Heliport was built. For an efficient distribution, a network of roads was build. To supply the construction sites and the fences with energy, a Geothermal Power Plant was build in the northern mountains. The structures for Jurassic Park were mainly build in the eastern and northern part of the island. When the Electric Fences around the paddocks were build, dinosaurs from Isla Sorna were transported to the Isla Nublar. For a complete discussion of all buildings of the Park, see Jurassic Park (movie park). Isla Nublar Incident The island was ultimately destroyed during the Costa Rica Napalm Bombing; hence, Ludlow's statement in a deleted scene in the The Lost World: Jurassic Park that all biological life on Isla Nublar had been eliminated. Billy Yoder also states in Jurassic Park: The Game that all the dinosaurs were to be killed and the island sunk into the ocean. Dinosaurs see Jurassic Park (movie park) Ecology ...Under Construction... Flora * Veriforman * Moreton bay fig tree * Heliconia * Bannana * West indain lilac Indigenous fauna * Boa Constrictor * Film: Sunset Scene, Jurassic Park: The Game: Flyover. * Horseshoe Crab * Seagulls * Toucan * Ceolantch Sources Category:Islands Category:Isla Nublar Locations